Dear Evalynn Hansen
by Evalynn Hansen
Summary: Evalynn Hansen, younger twin sister of Evan Hansen, has had a rough summer. When Connor Murphy, the boy she's had a crush on since eighth grade steals a letter she wrote to herself, her whole life changes. TW: Talks about suicide, depression, anxiety and pretty much everything they deal with in the show. I apologize in advance for the short chapters! Connor x OC
1. ONE

Evalynn hated being the younger twin. Evan constantly treated her like instead of minutes separating them, there were years. It really wasn't fair since personality wise, they were practically the same person. One example: They both really liked trees. Which was why she jumped at the chance to become an apprentice park ranger at Ellison State Park the summer after their junior year. Unfortunately, Evan had had the exact same idea. And then he claimed _she _was the one who copied _him._

And so it went, them arguing any time they ended up in the same space. She shouldn't have been surprised, then, when her depression got worse. It started out small, unassuming, but escalated quickly until the darkness clouded her mind and she slowly lost the the will to function. Her anxiety didn't help much, if anything, it made everything worse until she finally made the decision to end it.

The trees. It made perfect sense in her mind that that was the way to do it. So she began scaling the smaller ones, learning how to get to the top the fastest. She was preparing for the big one. It was in the center of the park, the tallest of them all at forty feet from base to tip. Of course she would use that one. Two weeks before school was supposed to start, she set the date.

She made her way to the tree on their lunch break, when no one would be around to talk her out of it. Hoisting herself up, she started the ascent slowly then picked up speed as she got higher and higher. Before she knew it, she was thirty feet above the ground. She made the mistake of looking down, and that's when her foot slipped. As she felt herself lurch forward off the branch, she made a split second decision and let go.

All she remembered after that was opening her eyes on the ground. Her left arm was numb and she couldn't move it. She lay there for maybe ten minutes, dazed and confused why it didn't work, but also sort of relieved it didn't before she heard voices approaching. She hadn't quite gotten enough air back into her lungs.

"H-help," she called, her voice weak and breaking from the lack of air.

"Evalynn!" Evan's voice shouted.

A second later, she was lifted into someone's arms and set inside a car.

"Hang on, Lynn. We're going to get you to the hospital," Evan's voice told her.

"Have you called your mother?" someone else asked.

"Not yet. I'm doing it now," Evan replied.

"S-she won't p-pick up," she said weakly.

"I'll leave a message," Evan mutters.

After leaving the message for their mother, they pull into the hospital parking lot and Evan lifted her out of the car and carried her inside. Her arm has started to throb and she allows the pain to knock her out, leaving her oblivious to the process they go through with the doctors for the next few hours. When she wakes up again, she's laying in a hospital bed with her left arm encased in a pristine white cast. Evan and Heidi Hansen, their mother, sit in plastic chairs nearby.

"Oh, sweetie, we were so worried. How are you feeling?" their mother inquires worriedly.

"F-fine. I'm fine."

Evalynn kept her eyes trained on Evan, who refused to look at her.

"Evan said you fell out of a tree."

"Y-yeah. I-I fell."

"Oh, honey, you scared me half to death. Don't do that again, okay?"

"S-sure. Okay, Mom."

She silently thanks her brother for allowing her the lie that keeps a somewhat content smile on Heidi Hansen's face. She doesn't need to know what really happened. What Evalynn was really doing climbing that oak tree. She just hopes she doesn't ever have to admit it to her.


	2. TWO

**AN: Hey all! Just thought I would say something here since I didn't on the first chapter. I am proud to admit that this story is completed with a grand total of nineteen chapters. I hope you guys stick around for all of them. I'm sorry for any mistakes with tenses. I normally write in first person, so this was truly a fun journey figuring out Evalynn's story. Also, I'm sorry again for chapter length. Chapters normally average a little over 600 words. There are a few that are a bit longer (like this one) and shorter than that, though. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, I think I will update regularly every Saturday, unless I'm super busy. Please let me know what you guys think!**

Two weeks later, Evalynn found herself walking to school, Evan having taken his car before she was up, a sharpie in her back pocket because their mom had insisted asking people to sign her cast would be "the perfect ice breaker, wouldn't it?" Evalynn had just smiled and nodded, not wanting to disappoint her mom on her first day of her senior year.

She silently cursed her brother for not being burdened with the same anxiety and mental illness she had. It wasn't fair that he could actually manage to talk to people and had real friends. She only had two friends, and even then, they were actually her brother's friends who just talked to her because they felt obligated to. She doubted they would even bother if her brother didn't talk them into it.

One of them was Alana Beck, a popular girl who was involved in practically everything and was probably going to end up the CEO of some big business straight out of college. The other was Jared Kleinman, who liked to put on a tough guy act and was generally just super loud and all up in your business all the time. Alana was the first to approach her when she arrived.

"Hey. How was your summer?" Alana asked.

Evalynn looked around, making sure she was actually the one Alana was talking to.

"My..."

"Mine was productive. I did three internships and ninety hours of community service. I know: wow."

"Yeah. That's wow. That's really impressive."

"Even though I was so busy," Alana continued, talking over Evalynn, "I still made some great friends. Or, well, acquaintances, more like."

Evalynn swallowed, gathering her courage as she pulled out the sharpie.

"Do you want to maybe...I don't know what you're, um...do you want to sign my cast?"

"Oh my God. What happened to your arm?" Alana inquired.

"Oh. Well. I broke it. I was climbing a tree..."

"Oh really?" Alana interrupted, not really listening at all. "My grandma broke her hip getting out of the bathtub in July. That was the beginning of the end, the doctors said. Because then she died."

Evalynn stayed silent, unsure how to respond, but Alana just smiled happily and walked off after wishing her a happy first day. She made her way over to where her brother was standing talking to Jared and listened to what they were saying.

"What about you? You had a good summer?" Evan asked him.

"Well, my bunk dominated in capture the flag and I got to second-base-below-the-bra with this girl from Israel who's like going to be in the army, so yeah. Hey, Lynn, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh. I was, um, well I was climbing a tree and I fell."

"You fell out of a tree? What are you, like, an acorn?"

"Well, I was, I don't know if Evan told you this, but I worked with him this summer as an apprentice park ranger at Ellison State Park. I'm sort of a tree expert now. Not to brag, but..." she paused, looking to her brother, but both boys stayed silent. "Anyway, I tried to climb this forty-foot-tall oak tree."

"And then you fell?" Jared asked.

"Well, except, it's a funny story, because there was a solid ten minutes after I fell, when I just lay there on the ground waiting for someone to come get me. Any second now, I kept saying to myself. Any second now, here they come."

"Did they?"

"No. Nobody came. That's the, that's what's funny."

"Jesus Christ..." Jared muttered.

"Actually, that's not entirely true, because I found her and took her to the hospital," Evan spoke up.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, Ev."

"Do you want to sign my cast?" Evalynn inquired.

"Why are you asking me?" Jared shot back.

"Well, just, I thought, because we're friends..."

"No, Evan and I are friends. It's completely different. The only reason I talk to you is because he asked me to."

Evalynn looked down at her feet as the two turned to go.

"Hey, Connor. Loving the new hair length. Very school shooter chic."

Evalynn's heart did a summer-salt in her chest as Jared said her crush's name and she glanced up.

"I was kidding. It was a joke," Jared continued.

"Yeah, no, it was funny. I'm laughing," Connor deadpanned. "Am I not laughing hard enough for you?"

Jared laughed nervously, bravado gone.

"You're such a freak. Come on, Ev."

The pair walk off, leaving Evalynn standing alone across from Connor in the otherwise deserted hallway. Wanting to break the awkward atmosphere created by Jared's comment, she laughed and regretted it instantly.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"What?"

"Stop fucking laughing at me."

"I'm not."

"You think I'm a freak."

"No. I don't-"

"I'm not the freak."

"But I wasn't-"

"You're the fucking freak!"

The next thing she knows, Evalynn is in a heap on the floor and Connor has stormed off. She sits there a minute, breathing heavily before standing slowly. That's when Zoe Murphy, Connor's younger sister, approaches.

"Hey. I'm sorry about my brother. I saw him push you. He's a psychopath. Evalynn, right?"

"Um, yeah. I'm Evalynn."

"I'm Zoe."

"N-nice to meet you."

They shake hands and Zoe leaves before Evalynn can ask her to sign her cast. Just then the bell rings and she hurries to get to her first class in time. She would just have to wait until later to have someone sign it.


	3. THREE

Seventh period Evalynn has free so she makes her way to the computer lab. After talking to her mom and assuring her she'll have Evan drop her off at therapy or just ride the bus, she gets out her laptop to write what her therapist calls a "pep talk." A letter to herself that's supposed to make her feel better.

_Dear Evalynn Hansen:_

_It turns out, this wasn't an amazing day after all. This isn't going to be an amazing week or an amazing year. Because...why would it be?_

_Oh I know. Because there's Connor. And all my hope is pinned on Connor who I don't know and who doesn't know me. And besides that, I mean, it's Connor Murphy. The school freak. But maybe if I did. Maybe if I could just talk to him, then maybe...maybe nothing would be different at all._

_I wish that everything was different. I wish that I was a part of...something. I wish that anything I said...mattered to anyone. I mean, face it: would anybody notice if I disappeared tomorrow?_

_Sincerely, you're best and most dearest friend,_

_Me._

She sent it to the printer and shut the laptop, then jumped as someone spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier. So. What happened to your arm?"

Turning, she came face to face with Connor Murphy and her heart skipped a beat as she formulated a response.

"Oh, I um, I fell out of a tree actually."

"You fell out of a tree? That is just the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard. Oh my God," he laughed.

"I know," Evalynn laughed along awkwardly.

"No one's signed your cast."

"No, I know."

"I'll sign it," he says.

"Oh. Um...you don't have to," Evalynn says quickly.

"Do you have a sharpie?"

There's a pause before Evalynn pulls the sharpie out of her back pocket and hands it over. Connor uncaps it, then pulls her casted arm closer to him.

"Ow," Evalynn says, and he pauses, pen hovering in the air before signing his name in all caps, covering an entire side of the cast.

"Oh. Great. Thanks," Evalynn stares at the name.

"Now we can both pretend we have friends."

"Good point," she takes the sharpie back, making for the door.

"Is this yours? I found it on the printer. 'Dear Evalynn Hansen.' That's your name, right?"

Evalynn feels a surge of fear upon seeing the paper in his outstretched hand and goes to grab it.

"Oh that's just a stupid, it's a paper I had to write for a, um, for an assignment..."

Connor's eyes glance down at the page briefly.

"'Because there's Connor.' Is this about me?"

"No. Not at all."

"You wrote this because you knew I would find it."

"What?"

"You saw I was the only other person in the computer lab, so you wrote this and you printed it out, so that I would find it."

Connor was getting angry, and Evalynn just wanted the letter back and to pretend the incident hadn't happened.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"So I would read some creepy shit you wrote about me and freak out, right? And then you can tell everyone that I'm crazy, right?"

"No. Wait. I don't even, what?"

"Fuck you!" Connor shouted, storming out.

"But I really, I need that back. Please. Can you just, can you please give it back?" Evalynn yelled after him.

She hurried out into the hall, but both Connor and the letter had disappeared. Fear gripped her, and she felt a panic attack starting as she stood in the deserted hallway. Once she had calmed herself down, she headed to the parking lot and waited by her brother's car to ask for a ride to therapy.


	4. FOUR

**AN: Sorry in advance for the short chapter and just how I wrote Connor in general in this chapter. I feel like he will be better as the story goes on, but here you guys go. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

Conner had made a b-line for his car as soon as he was out of the computer lab. He had only gone in because he had felt bad for shoving the girl with the cast on her arm that morning. He had planned to go in, apologize and then leave, hopefully without fucking everything up again. He had noticed no one had signed her cast and felt bad about that so he offered then wrote his name maybe slightly bigger than necessary. Everything was fine until he glanced at that paper.

It said his name. He hadn't bothered reading further, he just freaked out, screamed in her face (for the second time that day) and stormed off (also for the second time that day). He finally reached the orchard and stopped his car. The place had been shut down years ago, which conveniently allowed Conner to use it as his go-to spot to get high and forget everything.

He found his normal spot in a clearing surrounded by trees and sat down, taking out his pot and starting to smoke. The piece of paper was still clutched in his hand and he looked at it now. From the first sentence, he could tell the girl was depressed. As he read further, he began to realize exactly how bad it actually was.

"'I mean, face it: would anybody notice if I disappeared tomorrow?'" he read aloud.

He was definitely not high enough for this and went back to smoking his pot. Discounting the part where she claimed all her hope was pinned on...him, everything she said captured what he thought practically every day of his life. As the effects of the drugs took over, clouding his mind, he folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket.

_I wish that everything was different. I wish that I was a part of...something. I wish that anything I said...mattered to anyone...would anybody notice...would anybody notice...would anybody notice..._ The words echoed in his brain as he stared up at the clear blue sky. That one question especially resounded with him, striking a nerve.

Would anybody notice? Well, if she really wanted to pin all her hopes on him for some inexplicable reason, he would do it. He would make sure he noticed. That had to count toward something, right?


	5. FIVE

**AN: Here's the next one. I would love to know what you guys think, so please review! Enjoy!**

Evalynn went to bed early that night, not bothering to talk to Evan about what happened. She hadn't even told her therapist, just saying she hadn't completed a letter that day when asked. She tossed and turned all night, worried about what would happen the next day. In the morning, Evan offered to give her a ride to school.

"No thanks. I'll walk again."

"Suit yourself," he said, heading out.

A few minutes later, she walked out, locking the door behind her. As she walked, she noticed an unfamiliar black car following her slowly. Getting nervous, she quickened her pace, but as they got closer to the school, the car sped ahead into the parking lot. _Must have been distracted by their phone or something,_ she reasoned to herself as she made her way to the front entrance of the school.

"Hey, Hansen! Hold up!" someone yelled.

She turned to see Connor hurrying over before skidding to a stop on the front step.

"I, uh, just wanted to give this back. Sorry about yesterday."

He held out a folded piece of paper and she took it from him.

"Um...thanks."

Connor nodded and opened the door, holding it until Evalynn entered then following her and staying close by.

"So, um, I might of read all of it after I stormed off."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Do you really think like that? Like no one would notice if you just...disappeared?"

Evalynn swallowed, contemplating the question.

"W-what's it to you?"

"Well, um, I would notice."

She stopped in her tracks and Connor nearly ran into her.

"W-what?"

"I would notice. That's what you asked in the letter. Would anybody notice? I would notice."

"Y-you would?"

Evalynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Connor Murphy, the boy she had a crush on since the eighth grade, was telling her he would notice if she up and decided to kill herself one day.

"Yes. I would," he replied.

Evalynn's eyes widened as she stared at him. And then she turned and hurried away, unable to talk to him any more. She found Evan and Jared sitting at a table in the cafeteria and joins them. She doesn't pay attention to the conversation, just tries to process what just happened as she gently strokes the paper folded in her pocket. _He would notice..._

"Hey, Acorn, what's up?" Jared asks.

"Huh? What?" she inquires, turning to face him.

"What's up?" Jared repeats.

"Oh, Um...nothing."

"Is that Connor Murphy's signature on your cast, or am I hallucinating?"

"Um, yeah, no, you're not...He, uh, came to apologize for, for pushing me and he, um, offered t-to sign it and so...yeah."

"He offered to sign it?" Evan asked her.

"Yeah, he, um, he noticed that no one had signed, and said h-he would so, uh, he did."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Jared inquired.

"W-why would I stop him?"

"Are you joking? We're talking about the same guy right now, right? Connor Murphy is batshit out of his mind. Remember when he threw a printer at Mrs. G. in the second grade, because he didn't get to be the line leader that day?"

"W-what's your point, Jared?"

"My point is, the guy's a freak and you shouldn't have let him sign your cast."

"Well, maybe if you had signed it when I asked you, he wouldn't have offered to do it himself!"

"Whatever, Acorn. Come on, Ev. Let's go."

Her twin and Jared stood and headed out of the cafeteria, leaving Evalynn by herself. She stayed there until the bell rang and she made her way to class. Jared was wrong about Connor. The note she continued to stroke in her pocket proved that. If he was all bad, then he wouldn't have gone out of his way to let her know. To tell her that he would notice. She was sure of that fact.


	6. SIX

After school, Connor waited until Evalynn exited the building before approaching her.

"Hey. Do you, uh, want a ride home?"

She fixed Connor with that bewildered stare from earlier. Like she couldn't believe he was actually talking to her.

"Um...okay."

She followed him to his car, then paused before climbing in.

"What?"

"This...this is your car?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that...this morning, I saw...never mind."

She climbed into the passenger seat and Connor climbed behind the wheel, mentally kicking himself. Of course she had noticed his car following her that morning. He had just wanted to make sure she made it to school safely after what he had read in her letter to herself. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he glanced over at her in the corner of his eye.

"So. I'm going to ask something that you totally don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay?"

"What did you mean? When you said 'all my hope is pinned on Connor who I don't even know and who doesn't know me'?"

He saw her swallow, blushing slightly as she opened her mouth to reply.

"I, um, well I've had this major crush on you since like...eighth grade, but I, uh, didn't think you ever really had even n-noticed me, so..." she trailed off.

Connor nearly crashed the car. A girl actually liked him. And apparently she had for several years now. He thought with his behavior the past few years, no one would be interested in him in that way. And here this girl was, who was suicidal and messed up and someone he could actually probably relate to, and she liked him. Like that.

The car ride is pretty quiet after that until they stop outside the Hansen home. Connor is dreading returning to his own place of residence and is thinking that maybe he'll stop at the orchard for a couple hours and get high when Evalynn speaks again.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Connor looks at her and she starts rambling, her words running together due to the speed at which she says them.

"Youtotallydon'thaveto,exceptthatEvan'sprobablyatJared'shouseandmymomusuallyhasclasslateonTuesdays,soI'mgoingtobehomealoneforseveralhoursand...I'm going to shut up now."

Her gaze lowered to stare at her hands clasped in her lap and she didn't move to get out of the car, so Connor shut off the engine and takes off his seat belt. She looks up as he opens his door.

"Coming?" Connor asked, climbing out and heading toward the front door.

She joined him a moment later, unlocking the front door and heading inside. Connor followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. He took everything in after dumping his stuff beside hers next to the door. It's small and none of the furniture matches, something his house is the complete opposite of. It almost felt homier than his own mansion-like house where his family was constantly arguing with each other because Connor did this or that and maybe if we could just find the right cure, then Connor would change.

"I know it isn't much, but it's home," Evalynn says, interrupting his thoughts.

"It's perfect," he replies, watching as the statement makes her blush.

"D-do you, um, want to watch t.v.?" she asks him.

He nods and they sit down on the couch. She turns on the t.v. and finds some game show that's playing and she immediately gets sucked in, playing along and getting answers before the contestants do. But Connor isn't paying attention to the screen. He keeps his eyes on Evalynn and can't help but think that this beats getting high any day.


	7. SEVEN

**AN: I'm posting this now because this Saturday is going to be super hectic for me. Also, school starts tomorrow so I'm going to be a lot more busy, but I'll try to continue posting every Saturday like normal. Thanks for taking the time to read my work! Enjoy!**

Several hours later, the sun has set and Evalynn and Connor are both still on the couch watching t.v. when Evan and Jared walk in.

"What. The. Fuck," Jared says.

Both couch dwellers jump up and Evalynn is blushing as she turns off the t.v. and Connor is mumbling something about just leaving. He pushes past Evan and Jared, grabbing his bag and leaving without looking back. Everything is silent as the boys stare at the still blushing Evalynn Hansen.

"I'm, um, I'm going to bed," she says finally and bolts out of the room.

Evan and Jared continue to stand there for a minute before heading to Evan's room.

"What do you think that was about?" Jared asks.

"No idea," Evan replies, getting out his laptop.

As the pair talk and take turns on the computer late into the night, they remain oblivious to the fact that Evalynn is lying in her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Evan leaves before Evalynn is awake. As she heads out the door, she sees Connor's car idling in the driveway with Connor himself leaning against the hood on his phone.

"Want a ride?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies.

They climb in and pull out of the driveway. They make most of the ride in silence before Evalynn finally breaks it.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I had a good time."

"Until my brother and that dick Jared ruined it?"

He doesn't say anything, but snorts a little at her words, impressed slightly that a Hansen could actually have a potty mouth. After parking the car, they head inside, neither speaking as they find themselves standing by Evalynn's locker. Just as Connor opens his mouth to actually say something, the bell rings and she hurries away to get to class.

Connor heads back out to his car, planning to ditch again. Every bit of his drugs and cigarettes and anything else he could find of his stash in his room is in the trunk. There's something he needs to do before he comes back to pick up Evalynn at the end of the day...


	8. EIGHT

**AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Also, if you like Be More Chill, then head over to that section and check out the story I just posted. It's kind of a crossover with she and used all the same characters from this. Obviously it's a different universe, though. That one is also complete, I just have to get it all up! Enjoy this though! Also tw for failed suicide attempt.**

At lunch time, Evan and Jared find her. Jared's the one who confronts her, Evan's just there because he's always with Jared. The two are inseparable.

"Why was Connor Murphy at your house last night?"

"He, well, he gave me a ride home and I invited him inside. What's it to you?"

"You're fucking joking, right? What did I tell you about him? He's fucking psycho!"

"No, he's not. He's not psycho, Jared, and he certainly isn't a freak. So leave me alone, and stop trying to tell me off!"

Evalynn turns and storms away then, not waiting for any form of reply from Jared. The fact that her twin had just stood there silent throughout the whole exchange fueled her anger. She feels the darkness closing in on her mind and somehow, she finds herself leaving campus and heading toward Ellison State Park. She can't take it anymore. Doesn't want to listen to anymore of Jared's comments.

She makes her way to the tree. The giant oak from before. Ignoring the fact that her cast has made her slower, she begins to climb. She's fifteen feet up before she hears a familiar voice.

"Evalynn, wait! Come down from there!"

Evalynn looks down to see Connor's face and she breaks down. She doesn't move from her perch in the tree as she sobs, not coming down like he asked, but not climbing higher either.

"Evalynn? Please come down from there."

"Why? What's the point?"

"What's this about, Evalynn? What happened?"

"I can't take it. I can't listen to his off-hand comments about you anymore."

"Who?"

"Jared!"

Connor swallows, mentally cursing Kleinman and making a note to have a few choice words with him later.

"You don't have to, if you don't want," he assures her. "Just ignore him from now on."

To his relief, her tears have subsided and she has started descending out of the tree, getting closer and closer to him. Finally, she's standing in front of him and he pulls her in close.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm here."

"I-I don't want to go back. I can't go back."

"That's okay. We don't have to go back."

He's leading her over to his car, helping her into the passenger seat before slipping in behind the wheel. He begins taking the familiar route to the orchard.

"W-where are we going?" Evalynn inquires.

"My favorite place to escape," Connor replies.

She doesn't ask any more questions as they drive. When they arrive, he parks the car and climbs out. He scales the fence easily, having done it plenty of times before, but she takes a bit longer. He waits patiently until she lands beside him before taking her good hand and dragging her to his clearing. Evalynn's face contorts to a look of wonder.

Her eyes take in the yellowed grass and mostly dead trees forming a perfect ring around the clearing only broken by a flowing stream. Looking up, she can see a clear blue sky, void of any clouds. Meanwhile, Connor can't take his eyes of of her. Her faded jeans, her soft lilac shirt with a few small gold buttons up the front and on the sleeves. The way the sunlight makes a halo out of her golden curls and the sparkle dancing in her deep blue eyes. She's perfect, he realizes.

"We used to come here when I was younger. Before it shut down. We would have picnics in this clearing," he tells her.

"It's perfect," she says, and he smiles because he had just thought the words about her.

Sitting down in the grass, he pats the spot next to him. Evalynn walks over and sits, looking up at the sky while he continues to study her. She liked to wear purple, he realized. She'd worn it every day so far. Just like that brother of hers seemed to always be wearing blue.

"Evalynn?"

"Hm?"

"That tree... Well, um, when you broke your arm. Did you fall? Or did you let go?"

Evalynn looks over at him, eyes brimming with tears, and he knows he's right. As soon as he saw her climbing that tree, he had a feeling.

"It was the same tree," she whispered, not really answering the question.

"The same-oh. Oh, Evalynn."

The tears are flowing freely now, and he pulls her into him. He rocks her gently, stroking her hair and making soft shushing noises as she cries into his shoulder. Her family probably doesn't know. Why would she tell them? What with the letter she had written only two weeks later. Never again, he decides. He won't let her feel that way ever again.


	9. NINE

**AN: I've decided to update today because it's my birthday and I'm feeling generous. This is in addition to the normal Saturday update, not in place of it. Enjoy!**

It had been nearly a month since Connor had first taken Evalynn to the orchard. He had come over to her place a few more times when Evan and her mother weren't home, but more often than not, they hung out at the orchard. She had asked him once why he hadn't brought her over to his house. After explaining his family situation, she never asked about it again.

He was going on nearly a month sober as well. Right before he had found her, he had gotten rid of his entire stash. He realized he didn't need them after getting high on the feelings he got when hanging around one Evalynn Hansen instead. In hindsight, he probably should have expected the confrontation a very long time ago.

He had just gotten home from dropping Evalynn off at her house after spending all day at the orchard and everything was silent. That in and of itself should have sent up red flags in his mind and alarms blaring. As it was, he was otherwise occupied with thoughts of Evalynn when the living room light switched on, blinding him as he froze in place.

"Care to explain where you've been disappearing off to?"

His dad stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression plastered on his face. His mom sat in a chair nearby, silent as she stared at her son.

"Why do you care where the fuck I've been?"

"You're never home, Connor," his mom said. "What have you been up to?"

"None of your fucking business. I'm going to bed."

"Not until you tell us where you've been, young man," his father insisted.

Connor huffed, seeing red as he glared at his father.

"Fine! You want to know where the fuck I've been! I've been hanging out with my GIRLFRIEND! I'm sorry if I prefer to be around her instead of sticking around here and arguing with you all fucking day! Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go the fuck to bed!"

Storming off, he slammed his bedroom door and threw himself down on his bed. A moment later, he heard raised voices as his parents began fighting. He rolled his eyes as he heard his name shouted between them and turned over to face the wall. A few minutes later, his door opened a crack and Zoe's voice cut through the quiet with his parents' voices shouting in the background.

"Can I come in?"

"Why not? Turn on the light."

She did, slipping in and shutting the door behind her.

"Is it Evalynn?"

"How did you know?"

"Come on. You give her a ride to and from school regardless if you ditch or not. It's not that hard to figure it out."

"Yeah, okay then."

"You're sober."

"I got rid of everything."

"How long has it been?"

"Since school started. The first day was the last time I got high. I was planning to on the second day, but then I spent the afternoon at Evalynn's house."

Zoe's eyes widened in shock. Connor's own eyes rolled and he scooted over on his bed.

"You wanna sit?"

She slowly made her way over, tentatively sitting in the space he had created for her. He really didn't blame her. He hadn't been all that nice to her over the years. Most of the time when he wasn't shut in his own room, he was banging on her door, listing dozens of ways he would kill her while their parents stood by and did nothing to interfere with the whole spectacle.

He didn't know how long they sat together in silence, listening to the muffled voices of their parents shouting. At some point one of them turned out the light before coming back to the bed. They fell asleep next to each other like that, holding hands in the dark.


	10. TEN

**AN: Hey guys. I realize it's late, but I've been without Wi-Fi all day and wanted to get something up for you. Stella, thanks for the review. It's much appreciated!**

Meanwhile, in the Hansen household, things weren't going any better for Evalynn. Her mom had gotten home early and Evan had opted to stay in instead of going to Jared's that night, so they were both there when Connor dropped her off.

"Where have you been?" her mom asked.

Evalynn froze, staring at her mother and twin seated at the table.

"Um...n-nowhere," she stuttered.

"You have to have been somewhere. Why are you home so late?" her mom continued.

"W-well, I..."

"Were you with Connor again?" Evan spoke up.

"N-no. Why would you think that?"

"Who's Connor?"

"No one," Evalynn said.

"Her boyfriend," Evan replied at the same time.

"Boyfriend?" Heidi asked.

"He's no one. Don't worry about it."

"Does _he_ know you think he's no one?"

"Shut up, Evan."

"Evalynn!"

"No, it's okay, Mom. Nice to know Lynn's actually standing up for herself instead of letting her anxiety take over."

"Evan!"

"No, he's right. I guess I've learned a thing or two from Connor when it comes to dealing with my fucking asshole brother!"

"Evalynn Marie Hansen! I will not tolerate that kind of language in this house!"

"I guess that's something else you've picked up from Connor, huh."

"Yeah, I suppose it is!"

Evalynn turned on her heel then and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She could hear her mom arguing with Evan well into the night until she finally drifted off to sleep thinking of her boyfriend.


	11. ELEVEN

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm super busy this weekend so I'm posting now. Enjoy!**

Evalynn was up before dawn. She texted Connor to see if he was awake.

_**E: Hey. I'm up. Want to skip today?**_

_**C: Sure. When do you want me to pick you up?**_

_**E: Can you come now? I don't want to be here when Evan and my mom wake up.**_

_**C: On my way:)**_

She slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, getting dressed in the dark before climbing out her window. She jumped out of the tree and headed around to the front steps. A few minutes later, Connor's car pulled up and she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey," she greeted, kissing him.

"Hi," he replied against her lips.

He loved kissing his girlfriend. Her lips were soft and always tasted like vanilla and cherries. The one time he had asked about it, she told him it was the chap stick she used. Pulling back, he grinned at her.

"To the orchard?"

"Yes, please," she practically begged him.

Chuckling softly, he started driving the route to the orchard. They stopped briefly at A La Mode, the 24 hour ice cream parlor his family would go to when they went to the orchard when he was little. They didn't question why the couple was getting ice cream at 2:50 AM, just serving the pair before the two got back in the car and drove the rest of the way to the orchard.

"I got yelled at for being out last night," Evalynn told Connor.

"My parents got mad at me, too. Apparently they still assume that I'm off getting high somewhere or some shit despite the fact that I've been sober for nearly a month. They argued after I stormed into my room."

"Evan and my mom argued after I stormed off, too."

"Wow. It's like both our families are mad about the exact same thing."

"I know, right? What a novel concept!"

Connor chuckled at his girlfriend's use of sarcasm.

"I guess the only good thing that happened last night was Zoe coming into my room. It was the first conversation we've had in years that didn't end with me banging on her door threatening to kill her again."

"Well, at least one of us is making nice with our sibling. I mostly just yelled at Evan before storming into my room."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I mean, he's the main reason for my attempt over the summer."

"Oh, Lynn."

"No, it's really fine. Our mom is just never home and any time Evan and I get into the same space for more than two minutes, we argue. It was just how I decided to deal."

"It shouldn't have come to that, though."

"Yeah, well, it did. I have the cast to show for it and no one can change that."

Evalynn was stopped from continuing by the sensation of Connor's mouth on hers. His tongue grazed her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and she allowed it. Opening her mouth, she felt Connor's tongue begin to explore as she tasted chocolate left over from his ice cream. After a moment, he pulled back to breathe, allowing her time to catch her breath as well.

"I love you, Evalynn Hansen," he murmured, his voice turned husky.

"I love you, too, Connor Murphy," she murmured back, smiling and laying back in the grass.

He smiled back before rolling on top of her and going in for another kiss. This time he didn't need to ask for permission before she granted his tongue full access.


	12. TWELVE

**AN: I know I said I was busy, and I am. However, I have a few minutes so I'm posting this. Enjoy!**

They became more careful after that, making sure not to get back too late so that they wouldn't get yelled at again. For Connor, yelling was inevitable in his household, he just made sure it wasn't for the same reason again. For Evalynn, it was easier what with her mom barely being home and Evan being at Jared's 90% of the time.

Several months went by and winter break was fast approaching. Evalynn's cast had finally come off much to both hers and Connor's delight. Their make out sessions became much more fun with the cast out of the way. It was a chilly November morning in the orchard when the topic of winter break was broached by Connor.

"So, I don't know what your family does, but mine always leaves over winter break."

"Oh. We, uh, we don't do much. Mom still works and has classes so it's just me and Evan home alone over winter break unless he's over at Jared's."

"Ah. Cool."

"Where does your family go?"

"We visit extended family from both sides. Christmas dinner usually ends up happening with my family on my mom's side."

"Fun."

Connor snorted at that.

"That's one way to put it."

"You don't want to go."

It was a statement but Connor replied anyway.

"Nope. But it's not like I have a choice..."

Evalynn chewed her lip, thinking.

"Well, what if you faked sick so they left you behind. Evan will probably spend Christmas at Jared's and with my mom working, I'll be home alone. We could have the house to ourselves."

"Both houses."

They laughed slightly before falling silent.

"Well, why not? I really want to see your place for once."

"Because there's no way in Hell that my parents are leaving me home alone for the holidays."

"Can't you try? For me?"

"Yeah, I can try," Connor said, climbing on top of Evalynn and initiating another make out session.


	13. THIRTEEN

**AN: Sorry. Kind of short today. Tune in next week for more! Enjoy!**

Connor couldn't believe his luck. Winter break had rolled around and he had been left home for the holidays. Elated, he texted Evalynn the good news only to receive some bad news in return.

_**E: My dad came by. He wants Evan and I to meet our siblings and stepwitch over break. We're halfway to Colorado now. I'm so sorry.**_

Connor felt a sinking pit in his stomach as he read the words. Her dad came by. Halfway to Colorado. How did this happen? He replied almost instantly.

_**C: Where in Colorado? I'm coming after you.**_

_**E: I don't think that's a good idea, Con. I don't want my dad angry at you.**_

_**C: I don't give a damn about your dad. What part of Colorado. I'm spending the holidays with my girlfriend.**_

It took a long time before she replied with the city and address they would be at in Colorado. Grabbing his keys and heading out the door, he started the long drive to Colorado. He knew it would all be worth it when he got there.


	14. FOURTEEN

**AN: New chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

After several long hours in the car, their dad pulled into the driveway of a mansion. Evalynn couldn't think of another way to describe it.

"You guys are going to love it here. I just know it," their dad said for what felt like the billionth time.

Personally, Evalynn just wanted to be home spending Christmas with her boyfriend. But she plastered on a fake grin as she followed Evan and their dad inside. Their mom had stayed behind to work and continue her classes. The inside of the house was more extravagant than the outside had been.

"Honey! I'm back!" their dad called out.

The stepwitch appeared then, and Evalynn's jaw dropped. She was nothing short of a supermodel. Her hair, perfectly styled in a stylish up do, was chocolate brown and her eyes were the same shade. Her makeup was perfectly done, her lips painted cherry red to match the dress and heels she wore. Her long nails also sported the color and the Hansen twins could only stare as she greeted her husband with a big, wet kiss before turning to them.

"You two must be Richard's other kids. Welcome to our home."

"First. First kids," Evan said bitterly.

"Oh. Of course. I'm Marissa, by the way. What are your names?"

"I'm Evan. She's Evalynn," Evan continued his bitter tone.

"Evan and Evalynn. That should be simple enough. Want to meet your brothers?"

"Why not?"

Evalynn could tell Evan's tone bothered Marissa and their dad, but he obviously wasn't going to let up any time soon.

"Boys! Come meet your brother and sister!" Marissa called.

Two mini-mes of her came running out. The only thing that connected them to the twins was the fact that their hair was the same shade as Evan and Richard's as opposed to the chocolate brown of their mother. Evalynn's own hair was lighter than them, having gotten the golden blonde hair her mother sported.

"This is Samuel and Thomas. Boys, this is Evan and Evalynn," Marissa introduced them.

The boys muttered hello before running off to play again.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in," Marissa led them further into the mansion.

Evan glanced at Evalynn and rolled his eyes. She mouthed the words, "I know, right?" before they followed Marissa on a tour of the house. Evalynn kept glancing at her phone, praying Connor would hurry and save her from the stepwitch.


	15. FIFTEEN

**AN: Sorry, it's a short one this week and a day late. Tune in next week for a longer one. Thanks for the reviews and support, especially you Stella! Enjoy!**

Connor was stuck. His car had decided to break down a few hours into the drive. He was currently sitting at a car dealership trying to buy a new one. When he had called it in, they had informed him his car was irreparable.

"What do you mean irreparable?"

"Exactly what the word implies," they had replied.

Checking his phone, he saw three missed calls from his mom and four texts from Zoe. Ignoring them, he dismissed the notifications and shut off the phone, continuing to talk to the guy sitting across the desk from him to figure out how fast he could get a new car in order to get on the road as quickly as possible.

* * *

Several hours later, Connor was back on the road in a new set of wheels, speeding toward Colorado to see his girlfriend. That was what would make the whole experience worth it. Seeing his girlfriend's smiling face once he had arrived...


	16. SIXTEEN

**AN: Another kind of short one. I promise Connor is arriving soon, you just have to be a little patient. Enjoy!**

The first night sleeping in the mansion was Hell. Evalynn couldn't get comfortable no matter what she did. Getting up, she padded across the hall to the room Evan was in. She knocked softly before entering.

"You can't sleep, either?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Come here," he said.

She walked over and slid into the giant bed beside him.

"I wanna go home," she whispered.

"I know. Marissa scares me," Evan whispered back.

"She scares you?"

"Yeah, it's like, no wonder he left Mom. That woman is a diva. It's scary."

Evalynn smiled, laughing softly.

"Were you texting Connor on the way here?"

"Yeah. We were going to spend Christmas together."

"I'm sorry."

"He might be on his way here."

"Wait. What?" Evan asked.

"Well, I explained we were heading to Colorado to meet the stepwitch and our siblings, and he asked where so he could come after me."

"Stepwitch? I like it."

"Yeah, so anyway, I told him where we were staying in Colorado and I haven't heard from him since."

Evan looked at his twin sister in the dark, contemplating the words.

"I wouldn't worry too much. He obviously cares about you a lot to come after you, and he's probably just too busy driving to talk."

"Yeah, probably. Thanks, Evan."

"Of course, Lynn. Good night."

"Night."

They fell asleep like that, much the same as Connor and Zoe had a few months back.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**AN: So I just realized on Wednesday that after this there's one more chapter and an epilogue and we're done. Sad day. But, hey, I'm still going to keep posting my DEH/BMC crossover, and that, spoiler alert, has a sequel I will start posting, too. Hope you enjoy this one. Sorry it's a day late.**

The next day, she got a text when they had all gathered around the table for lunch.

_**C: I'm in the driveway.**_

Excusing herself quickly, she hurried out front to see her boyfriend leaning against the hood of a dark navy car.

"Where's your car?"

"This _is_ my car. My other one broke down on the way here and I had to get a new one."

Laughing at his explanation, Evalynn leaned in for a kiss, something Connor didn't protest.

"So. Are you going to invite me inside?"

"Um..."

"Yes, Evalynn. Are you going to invite your little friend inside?"

They both turned to see Richard standing there staring at them.

"Dad, I can explain."

"Good, you can explain to everyone inside."

Evalynn glanced at Connor, taking his hand and leading him into the house. Richard trailed behind them as they headed back to the table.

"Connor!" Evan greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey, Evan."

"Who's this?" Marissa asked, looking between her stepdaughter and the boy standing next to her.

"This is Connor Murphy. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Really?"

Evalynn nodded, hand still clutching Connor's for support.

"Why is he here? And how did he know our address?" Richard inquired.

Evalynn looked at Connor, who decided to answer the question.

"Well, Sir, I actually texted Evalynn a few days ago because we were planning on spending the holidays together, when she told me she was halfway to Colorado. When I asked for specifics, she gave me an address and I hopped in my car and drove all the way here."

"That's all very touching, but you aren't wanted here. Evalynn is spending the holiday here with her family and the invitation was not extended to friends. I'm sorry if you were under another impression."

A hush fell over the room at Richard's words, with the exception of Samuel and Thomas who were fighting over something or other, and Evalynn let go of Connor's hand. Before anyone else could react, she was yelling at her father.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Connor is the only one here besides Evan that I actually care about, and if you think either Evan or I want to spend our entire break with you and your perfect life you have here, then you are sorely mistaken! Neither of us asked you to suddenly show up and bring us here, Richard, so back. The fuck. Off!"

Marissa was staring at Evalynn with her mouth gaping, both Samuel and Thomas had ceased whatever argument they had managed to get into, and Evan was looking at his twin like he was trying not to laugh. As for Richard and Connor, the latter was looking at his girlfriend with something akin to pride while the former fixed his only daughter with a fiery gaze that was echoed back at him in Evalynn's own eyes. None of them had expected the outburst.

There was a long, tense pause as everyone stared, then Richard spoke two words.

"Get. Out."

"Gladly," came the bitter reply.

Connor felt his hand grabbed, and next thing he knew, he was being dragged out to his car behind Evalynn. A glance over his shoulder told him Evan was following silently.

"Let's go home," Evalynn said.

"Are you sure?"

"Did something I said in there give you another fucking impression? Let's go home. Now."

"Lynn-" Evan started.

"Do you want to come, too?" she shot at him.

He looked briefly over his shoulder before nodding his head. All three climbed into Connor's car and began the long and very tense drive home.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**AN: This is the longest chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it. Just one more.**

When they arrived outside the Hansen home, Heidi's car was parked in the driveway next to Evan's. Evan climbed out of Connor's car, but instead of heading in, he made a b-line for his car and drove off, probably headed to Jared's.

"Can we go to your place? I don't feel like facing my mom right now, either."

Connor looked at his girlfriend, who's eyes were fixed on the red car still parked in the driveway. It was the first time she had spoken since the beginning of the drive.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay."

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Connor's house and his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"What the fuck are they doing home early?"

"I don't know. Is it too late to go to the orchard?"

"I don't think-" Connor started, but just then Zoe came out and saw them.

Connor motioned for her to not say anything, but she had already called over her shoulder. A moment later, he groaned as both parents appeared on the porch.

"Fuck. Can you stay here a minute?"

Evalynn nodded, and Connor climbed out, shutting the door to block out the shouting match that ensued. She couldn't make out much of what was said, but she could hear the raised voices and saw when who yelled at who. Zoe, she noticed, had retreated into the house. After a long, and heated exchange, Connor came over and opened her door.

"Come on. They want to meet you," he said, his voice sounding taut.

The pair walked over to where Connor's parents still stood.

"Hello. I'm Cynthia, this is Larry. It's so nice to meet you," his mom greeted warmly.

"H-hi. I'm Evalynn. Evalynn Hansen," she replied.

Cynthia smiled at her, then looked at her husband. Larry remained stoic, not taking his stone stare off his son. She swallowed before turning back to her son and his girlfriend.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked, stepping aside.

Evalynn bit her lip, looking to Connor who nodded before heading through the front door. His place was massive, not like Richard's place massive, but definitely lacking the cozier homey feeling of her own small abode. Connor had followed her inside, with his parents bringing up the rear. Cynthia spoke to her son then.

"Connor, why don't you give Evalynn a tour? I'll get dinner ready."

Connor nodded, dragging his girlfriend toward the stairs. At the top, he stopped outside a door.

"This is Zoe's room," he said, trying the handle.

It was locked, so he knocked.

"Zo? Do you want to say hi to Evalynn?"

"You aren't angry I told them you were back?" her voice sounded from the other side.

"No, I'm not. Do you wanna say hi?"

A second later, the lock clicked and the door swung open to show Zoe standing there.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hi," Evalynn smiled at her.

"Mom's making dinner," Connor told her.

She nodded, waving at Evalynn before closing the door again. She didn't lock it this time, and a moment later they heard a guitar being strummed as she hummed softly along to the music. Connor just rolled his eyes and made his way to the room beside it.

"This one's mine," he said, heading inside.

The basic layout of the room was fairly simple, with the bed against the wall directly across from the door. To the left was the closet and to the right was a bookshelf stuffed full of miscellaneous items. In the right corner closest to the door was a desk strewn with papers and other random junk. Evalynn headed further into the room, studying the items on the bookshelf.

Some stuff didn't surprise her, like the heavy metal Cd's next to the Cd player connected to loud speakers. Other stuff she was taken aback by, such as the presence of a few faded Spiderman comic books. Also surprisingly, he did have a few worn down novels, with the binding falling apart at the seams so it was impossible to read their titles. Another thing she found was a row of different nail polishes varying in shades and dark grey to pitch black. It made her smile, seeing everything that was so Connor.

"You liked Spiderman?"

"Yeah. I would dress up as him for Halloween when I was little and Zoe would be Black Widow. She wanted to stick to the spider theme, you know?"

"Evan liked Wolverine. Our mom surprised him with a collection when we were younger. I personally didn't see the appeal, so the next Halloween when he dressed up like the hero, I went as a princess."

"Any princess in particular?"

"Aurora."

"Who?"

"Popularly known as Sleeping Beauty."

"Ah, yeah. I can see it."

"What?"

"The golden curls. You'd be a perfect princess."

Evalynn blushed, joining Connor on the bed. They sat and talked for a while longer until Cynthia called up to announce dinner was ready. The couple followed Zoe downstairs into the dining room where Cynthia was just finishing placing everything on the table. Zoe sat at one end and Larry took the other. Cynthia sat to his right and Connor to his left while Evalynn sat beside Connor to Zoe's left.

Dinner passed in relative pleasantness, Cynthia asking Evalynn all sorts of questions to get to know the girl. The real trouble started when Larry decided to finally speak up.

"So. Do you parents know where you are tonight?"

"My parents?" Evalynn's fork had stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Mm-hm," Larry hummed in confirmation, taking a bite of chicken.

"Well, um, my, my dad actually lives in Colorado with my stepmom and their two boys, so he doesn't really, um care much. And, um, my mom is usually at work or c-classes late, so, uh, she doesn't really mind either."

Larry didn't respond so she went back to eating her food.

"Where's Evan tonight?" Zoe asks then.

"Oh, um, he's at Jared's house like usual," Evalynn responded.

"Who's Evan?" Cynthia inquires.

"My twin brother."

"Twins. That must be fun."

"Um, yeah, sometimes."

Before anyone else can ask her anything else, Evalynn's phone rings. She takes it out to see her mother's name and picture on the screen.

"Um, that's my mom. C-can I take this really quick?"

"Of course, Dear. Take your time."

Excusing herself to the living room, she answers the phone call.

"Hey, Mom," she answers tentatively.

_"Where the Hell are you or Evan? I just got a call from Richard saying you guys left his house yesterday with some kid named Connor Murphy."_

"He's not some kid. He's my boyfriend and I currently am at his place having dinner with his family. Evan's at Jared's."

_"You're having dinner with some stranger's family?"_

She rolls her eyes because they've had this argument several times over the past few months. Her mom just can't accept that her daughter has a boyfriend.

"He's not a stranger, Mom. And neither is his family. Connor and I have been dating since school started."

_"Yeah, but Sweetie-"_ Heidi began.

"I have to go, Mom. I'll see you later," Evalynn hung up, turning to face Connor who had walked in while she was talking.

"That didn't sound good," he stated.

"Yeah, no, my mom still can't accept the idea of me having a boyfriend."

"Really? It's been like, five months."

"Yeah, I-I know."

"So what's the problem."

"I don't know. I guess she just hasn't really been around much since Richard left and she doesn't want to accept that Evan and I are growing up."

Connor nodded, taking the moment to study his girlfriend. It's something he hasn't done much of as of late, and he forgot how much he missed it.

"Do you want to go back upstairs? I don't think I can go back to that table."

Evalynn smiled, agreeing readily before following Connor up to his room where they talked and laughed late into the night.


	19. NINETEEN

**AN: Here it is. Final chapter. Enjoy.**

Second semester was a bit of a blur for the the young couple. Connor ended up asking Evalynn to the prom where they had a blast hanging out with Jared, who had asked Alana, and Evan, who had asked Zoe. Jared had a field day teasing the double Murphy-Hansen pair up all night long. Before they knew it, graduation had come and gone and everyone had gone off to fulfill their post-high school dreams.

Just as predicted, Alana applied to and got accepted into a prestigious business school before eventually moving on to become the CEO and founder of a wildly successful private major business. Jared surprised everyone by going to college under a teaching major, going on to teach literature to high schoolers. Both Hansens went to community college before transferring to separate universities, Evan majoring in art history and Evalynn majoring in creative writing.

As for Connor, he spent the summer after graduating working before applying to same university Evalynn had gone to in order to study graphic design. During the summer of their junior year of college, Connor proposed and with a little help from everybody, Evalynn Hansen became Evalynn Murphy on December 22 of their Senior year of college. They had a short honeymoon, wanting to get back in order to finish their second semester.

By February, the young couple was expecting their first child. By then, Heidi had accepted Connor into the family and readily agreed to help with the baby once it was born. This was assured to the couple once more a few months later along with the promise of Cynthia's appearance when Evalynn found out she was having not one, but two children. When she had told Connor they would be having twins, he had fainted dead away.

Overall, life was grand for both Evalynn and Connor, and they couldn't have asked for it any other way.

FIN


End file.
